This invention relates to a tamper proof protective cover for the head of a cap screw, and in particular, to a tamper proof protective cover that once in place can not be removed without destroying the cap screw.
Vending machines are placed in public areas for the convenience of the public. Unfortunately, they are often vandalized for merchandise and money. Not only does the machine owner lose merchandise and money, but the machine may be damaged beyond repair, all of which causes considerable financial loss. There is also the possible liability regarding the safety and maintenance of the machine and the potential harm to the public.
Often, vending machines are broken into by removing the cap screws or bolts holding a lock in place. There have been many solutions to the problem of vandals removing cap screws including, but not limited to, special heads for the screws that require special tools to remove the screws, and protective covers for the screw heads. The special head cap screw has had success, however, creative people have learned how to remove the screw. Protective covers have also had some success until the vandals learned to remove them. The following U.S. Patents show protective screw head covers of interest:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,048,902, issued to Simons PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,152,960, issued to Molonewy PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,785, issued to Murphy PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,051, issued to Greene PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,272, issued to Henderson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,704, issued to Kutryk PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,391, issued to Dereszynski PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,462, issued to Thiel PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,301, issued to Oddenio